Lo siento tanto
by neska-polita
Summary: Cada vez que releo Norte y Sur, mi imaginación va a la misma escena que el libro no incluye. En el capítulo 42, "¡Sola! ¡Sola!" el Sr. Thornton va a Crampton para preguntar por Margaret; Dixon prácticamente lo echa pero el Sr. Bell lo hace entrar. ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si hubiera visto a Margaret entonces? Versión española de "So sorry, so very sorry"


Cada vez que releo Norte y Sur, mi imaginación va a la misma escena que el libro no incluye. En el capítulo 42, "¡Sola! ¡Sola!" el Sr. Thornton va a Crampton para preguntar por Margaret; Dixon prácticamente lo echa pero el Sr. Bell lo hace entrar. ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si hubiera visto a Margaret entonces?  
Aquí hay una conversación que ambos tienen, que no cambia la percepción sobre el otro y se inserta simplemente en la historia. Si hubiera estado en el manuscrito original, ¡estoy segura que Dickens lo hubiera cortado!  
Mi primera fanfic, y primera en español. Espero que la disfruten.

* * *

_Capítulo 42: ¡Sola! ¡Sola!_

_- "¡Thornton! ¿Es usted? Venga un momento. Quiero hablar con usted."_

_Así que el señor Thornton pasó al estudio y Dixon tuvo que retirarse a la cocina, donde recuperó el amor propio con una historia prodigiosa sobre el coche de seis caballos que tenía sir John Beresford cuando era juez del condado._

_- "En realidad no sé lo que quería decirle. Es bastante aburrido sentarse en una habitación donde todo te recuerda a un amigo muerto. Pero Margaret y su tía necesitan la sala para ellas solas."_

_- "¿Ha llegado la señora..., su tía?" -preguntó el señor Thornton._

_- "¿Llegado? Sí, con doncella y todo. ¡Cualquiera pensaría que podría haber venido sola en un momento como éste! ¡Y ahora tendré que irme de aquí y conseguir llegar al Clarendon!"_

_- "No tiene que ir al Clarendon. En casa hay cinco o seis dormitorios libres."_

_- "¿Bien ventilados?"_

_- "Creo que en eso puede confiar en mi madre."_

_- "Entonces subiré corriendo a dar las buenas noches a esa niña pálida y a despedirme de su tía y me voy con usted ahora mismo."_

_El señor Bell se demoró bastante arriba. El señor Thornton empezó a pensar que demasiado, pues estaba muy ocupado y le había costado bastante hacer un hueco para ir hasta Crampton a preguntar por la señorita Hale._

El señor Thornton quedó de pie, solo, en la habitación y a pesar de su nerviosismo por regresar a sus asuntos dejó que su mente vagase por sus propios rumbos. Había pasado muchas veladas agradables en esta sala leyendo con el señor Hale, en ocasiones también tomando el té con la señora Hale y con Margaret. Estos mismos muros, desprovistos de aquel horrible papel que lucían la primera vez que visitó la casa tan sólo porque había querido evitarle a ella una contrariedad cotidiana, también habían sido testigos de su patética propuesta de matrimonio. Este recuerdo hizo que el señor Thornton dejara escapar un suspiro involuntario, porque a pesar del dolor y la vergüenza que la situación le había hecho pasar, las palabras que habían cruzado sus labios habían surgido de lo más profundo de su alma, y no podía (¡no quería!) culpar a su corazón por elegir a alguien como Margaret Hale como el objeto de su afecto. Que ella no retribuyese sus sentimientos era algo que solamente le tocaba a él lamentar; ella había elegido a otro hombre, a un caballero que la llevaría a la felicidad, pero su presencia real y su espíritu vivaz permanecerían en su memoria. No, él nunca lamentaría haberla conocido.

Ensimismado en estos pensamientos se acercó a los estantes más apartados de la entrada, y en la débil luz de la tarde hojeó el Infierno, de Dante Alighieri. Escuchó unos pasos ligeros en la escalera y supuso que sería la doncella de la Sra. Shaw. Permaneció leyendo en su oscuro rincón, donde por el rabillo del ojo percibió a una figura femenina con el rostro bajo entrar a la sala, cerrar la puerta tras de sí con un movimiento rápido y arrodillarse frente a la silla favorita del señor Hale, donde hundió su rostro en los almohadones y lloró amargamente. Los sollozos apenas apagados eran claramente audibles para cualquiera que estuviera en la estancia, que él imaginó que ella no se había percatado que las hubiera.

Viendo a Margaret en tal estado de tristeza y desamparo provocó un momento de irracionalidad en el que él, John Thornton, un hombre que se enorgullecía de ser justo y equitativo, odió al Reverendo Richard Hale con toda su alma. Por morirse sin previo aviso, por causar a su amada hija tal desconsuelo. Por dejarla sola en este mundo y también (que nunca lo fuera a decir no lo hacía menos cierto), por ponerle un punto final a su estadía en Milton, a tan solo dos millas de Marlborough Mills y de él mismo. Ese odio se desvaneció pronto, empero, y dejó en su lugar la convicción de que ésta sería la última vez que la vería, y mientras ella siempre lo recordaría en relación al luto y la pena, un tipo grande y tosco en una ciudad llena de humo, él siempre atesoraría todo lo referente a ella como lo más precioso de su corazón.

Dos cosas resultaban obvias ahora al señor Thornton. Una, que se estaba entrometiendo en un momento muy privado, y otra, que no podía abandonar la habitación de forma desapercibida. Más tarde o más temprano Margaret se serenaría y lo encontraría, tieso como un poste, mirando como un peatón curioso, tal útil como un periódico viejo, y probablemente se sentiera ofendida.

Consideró sus opciones. Podía aclararse la garganta y decir las palabras usuales una vez que ella acusara recibo de su presencia, ignorando el resto de la situación. Indeciso, aguardó aún unos momentos más, y dio un paso tentativo hacia ella o hacia la puerta quizás. La mullida alfombra silenció su paso así que dio otro, y luego otro más, y dos pasos más tarde estaba junto a la figura arrodillada y gimiente. Aunque lo más sensato quizás fuera irse, prefirió quedarse.

Él razonó que si ella se enojaba y le rechazaba de nuevo, no cambiaría la naturaleza general de su trato hacia él, que nunca había sido muy bueno y se había deteriorado irreversiblemente después de su torpe declaración. Ya sabía que no hacerle caso a su sentido común no daba buenos resultados, pero de todas formas se inclinó hasta estar a la misma altura que ella y suavemente tocó su brazo y llamó su nombre.

Ella alzó su cabeza de inmediato, los ojos dilatados y los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa. Su nariz estaba hinchada y brillante, los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas húmedas - aún así era la mujer más hermosa que él hubiera conocido. Se sintió en la obligación de explicar su presencia lo primero, aunque no eran ésas las palabras que ansiaba decir:

"- Encontré al señor Bell en el tren desde Londres y me comunicó la noticia. Le estoy aguardando, ya que pernoctará en mi casa."

Sus hermosos ojos tristes le miraban fijamente, pero no parecía enojada o exasperada o nada de lo que él había temido. Parecía tan absorta por su desgracia como para buscar antagonizarle, por lo que decidió ignorar la inusual postura física y continuó:

"- Le ofrezco mis condolencias, señorita Hale. Su padre era un amigo muy querido y le añoraremos mucho."

Ella asintió con la cabeza y desvió su mirada; hizo una mueca y más lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Estaban tan cerca, tan inapropiada y deliciosamente cerca que él podía percibir su dulce aliento. El recuerdo del día de la huelga arrebató sus sentidos, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no volver a tomarla en sus brazos. Pero eso era ir muy lejos, por lo que se puso de pie y con suavidad la ayudó a que hiciera lo propio.

Ella se sentó en la silla de su padre e intentó serenarse. Él se sentó en la silla enfrentándola.

"- Irá usted a Oxford?", Margaret preguntó después de unos momentos.

"- Sí, si usted está de acuerdo, señorita Hale."

Ella asintió casi imperceptiblemente y sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas.

"- Lo siento... Acepte mis disculpas, señor Thornton, no parezco capaz de controlarme." Pareció querer decir algo más, pero solo suspiró.

Él comprendió que su esfuerzo por mantener un aspecto compuesto solo tenía por finalidad mantenerse distante, ya que él era apenas un conocido a quien no se permitía presenciar su dolor. No insistió y prefirió limitarse a hechos, haciendo que su voz se tornara ligeramente más formal, como si fuera este un encuentro casual en una calle transitada.

"- Señorita Hale, me preguntaba si hay algo que usted quisiera" aquí el señor Thornton hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras más apropiadas, "que su padre fuera enterrado con alguna pertenencia de la señora Hale."

Ella le miró casi desorientada. Tras las palabras frías y formales, los ojos claros contradecían al rostro de duras facciones de manera extraña, y aunque ella no era capaz de descifrarlo le hizo sentir aún más pena.

"- De la señora Hale o de usted", terminó.

"- Es muy considerado de su parte, señor Thornton" replicó con voz débil tras un momento. "Sí, hay algo... tengo... le pediré a Dixon o a la tía Shaw que le traigan un pañuelo que bordamos con mi madre, pero puede tomar un tiempo encontrarlo."

"- Puedo enviar a por ello mañana temprano" dijo él, considerando seriamente venir él mismo si fuera Margaret y no Dixon quien entregara la prenda. "Nuestro tren parte a las 8.23, supongo que alguien puede venir a las 7.30." Años de práctica fijando planes y dando órdenes hicieron que su voz sonara más firme de lo que él se sentía, y tenía sentido, ya que ser patrón de una fábrica era lo que mejor le salía.

No quería perder la batalla contra el nudo en su garganta, por lo que se puso de pie y tomó su sombrero, pero casi sin querer escapó de sus labios, "lo siento mucho, lo siento muchísimo". El señor Bell bajaba las escaleras y lo encontró en el hall. Justo mientras cerraba la puerta del estudio tras de sí, escuchó a Margaret responder, "Yo también".

_Cuando al fin se marcharon, el señor Bell dijo:_

_- "Me retuvieron esas mujeres en la sala. La señora Shaw quiere regresar enseguida (dice que por su hija) y quiere llevarse a Margaret. Pero ella no está en mejores condiciones para viajar de lo que lo estoy yo para volar. Además dice, y con toda la razón del mundo, que tiene amigos a los que debe ver, que quiere despedirse de varias personas; y su tía la hizo preocuparse por viejos derechos preguntándole si se había olvidado de los antiguos amigos. Y ella contestó llorando a lágrima viva que se alegraría bastante de marcharse de un lugar donde había sufrido tanto. Yo tengo que regresar a Oxford mañana y no sé de qué lado inclinarme."_


End file.
